


Assassin's Creed Syndicate Drabbles!!

by shiirosaki



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed Syndicate, Drabbles, Drabbles in Syndicate, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Multi, Other more characters to come, some implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirosaki/pseuds/shiirosaki
Summary: These drabbles are made by yours truly, an amateur still but i promise you these are great! 
This series of Drabbles will take you into the great world of Assassins Creed Syndicate! 
(I take requests for this so dont mind me being busy and send me some i dont mind ^_^) 
Enjoy!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #1 
> 
> Evie, your best friend, challenges you to a race. It then leads you to an awkward situation with Jacob
> 
> and to you Evie & Challenge do not mix well together. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I take requests for this so dont mind me being busy and send me some i dont mind ^_^)  
> see notes at the end too!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own AC Syndicate! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy, if you find some mistakes please do tell me and inbox me so i may be able to improve my writing from your advises!
> 
> Thank you so much! Enjoooooy! :D

You are a British Master Assassin, trained in the ways of the Japanese and British Brotherhood. Before going to London to help the Frye Twins and their mentor Henry Green you stayed in Japan but you were immediately relocated back to your beloved hometown to help with its liberation.

Once you arrived in London, you met up with Henry Green and he has been kind enough to guide you and get you started with the things happening in London. You were informed of what the Frye Twins were like and you were kind of excited but Henry just gave you a sympathetic look. Before anything else though, Henry urged you to change your outfit because you stood out among the classy people surrounding you and you agreed.

Your black wavy hair that reached up to your back was tied up in a braided bun with long bangs on each side framing your face, your build was long slender and strong and for some reason you were bestowed with large chests and because you are part of a British noble family that you recently learned was noble, you inherited the Thompsons trademark sea-green eyes. In replace of your old outfit, you got a classy but simply Victorian-styled outfit. Black heeled boots that pairs up with black trousers, a loose dirty white blouse that’s tucked in, a long green floral vest matching it and a red sash surrounding your hip and a belt with the assassin insignia on it. At your right thigh you have got your throwing knives tucked neatly and you’ve got a pouch of smoke bombs hanging on your belt too. You got to keep the blade on your right boot and you hid your small blade at your back. Along with all of those you got a black like trench coat that reached your thighs, it had an a beautiful patter of floral and simple that’s engraved with a tint of red, its buttoned up on the upper part and on the lower part its open and what’s keeping it together is the red cloth and the belt.

“Much like, Miss Fryes’ coat.” You heard Henry mumble but you just smiled and ignored it.

You looked sadly at your sword, but Henry mentioned something about a cane-sword, you asked about it and you were very much happy it’s like your katana so you stored your long sword in a safe place and went with a Mayan cane-sword, your now customized hidden blade with a rope launcher and a Lancaster 4-barrels revolver.  
“I would have to look for better one soon.” You mumbled

After that, you were able to get the Frye Twins at their recently acquired hideout and your meeting with them was not as you thought it would be. You thought it was civilized but you ended up becoming friends with Evie Frye and punching Jacob Frye in the face after he made fun of your height. And from that day on you promised to yourself you would hate Jacob but you were so bloody wrong.

After a year and half of helping them, a lot has happened. You became fast friends, later best friends with Evie Frye; you were starting to warm-up to Jacob. You got the news from your fellow assassins in Japan that your parents had died at the hands of the Templars because Starrick has learned of your heritage and requested the Templars in Japan to end them. You did not cry but went to a hundred percent rage and nothing could stop you, you raided gang holds and killed every Templar there is despite the current skill and gear you have. Evie couldn’t stop you because after killing and liberating gang holds you trap yourself in a room inn and refuse anyone who tries to talk to you, you almost tried to kill her for Christ sake! Henry tried even some of the rooks tried but it was a failure. Jacob had an idea though, he was worried sick though and he wouldn’t let you rampage for the nth time, he climbed into your inn window surprised you from behind and clipped your hands together with just his one hand on the wall and he scooped you up bridal style and dragged you to the nearest vantage point in the strand with a balcony on it… and he lectured you, you couldn’t say anything to him while he was rambling because you weren’t used to it!

“Your parents died, yes, and it’s his entire fault. Bloody Hell, [Y/N]! Don’t let out your rage on mass murdering! Did demon possess you? You almost even killed my sister! It’s okay to vent out emotions but not on that…it’s okay to cry [Y/N].” he said and after that you couldn’t control your tears anymore, you kneeled and put your head down and cried…cried like there was no tomorrow. Jacob offered you a hug and you accepted it. Your cries became harder and you started to hit his chest and you kept mumbling the question,

“why them and not me?”

Jacob didn’t know what to do after, after a few hours of you venting you collapsed out of exhaustion and he brought you back to the train. What you and Jacob didn’t realize is that, you fell in love with him.

After that incident and you felt calm, you apologized to Henry, the rooks and especially Evie and both of you hugged in reconciliation, but after that she dragged you into a park in London and demanded to know what Jacob did to you and you just laughed. You were eager to tell the story to your dear best friend Evie and so you started…

“After scolding me, he just let me vent out my emotions…offered me a hug and I kinda hit him cause hell, I was in so much pain! After that I collapsed…but I realized before collapsing that I fell in love with your brother.”

Evie looked at you wide-eyed after, and you did it after her. You realized what you said and covered your mouth with your right hand. After a few seconds, Evie smirked at you.

“I can’t believe you’re helplessly in love with my idiotic brother!” Evie jumped.

“Evie, that’s not---“

“What it looks like? By God, [Y/N] you are bloody perfect for each other, don’t you even realize that?” Evie exclaimed and look at you bewildered.

Evie laughed at your reaction and challenged you to a race.

“Why?” You asked.

“I just want to.” Evie replied confidently. “First one to that vantage point—“she points at the nearest one, just a few climbs away but a long run to go, “wins and the loser has to follow everything the winner says for a month!” Evie replies gleefully.

You were growing suspicious of Evie’s motive but you just brushed it off and agreed. At the count of 3 you would start your race. 3…2…1…GO!

You ran as fast as you could but Evie was first. While running you didn’t notice Jacob watching you and his sister from a distance, wondering why in the bloody hell was Evie, his sister, racing with you. You ran past civilians and climbed the walls, but after a few minutes you realized you had a rope launcher and now you know that you have no chance in winning.

As you reached the vantage point, Evie was there waiting for with a grin on her face.

“Okay, I admit defeat to the great Evie Frye, now what do you want me to do?” you grumbled as Evie smiled innocently.

“I want you to confess to my brother in the most daring way.” She said, it took you a while to process it but you immediately reacted:

“WHAT?”

“You heard me. And look he’s on his way here now.” Evie said as she pointed at Jacob who was currently climbing to where you are and immediately you cursed.

“Bloody Hell, Evie! I just tell you I love him and you’re making me confess to him?!” You exclaimed.

“Well, yes. You two are both dense idiots, this is the only way.” She replied and before you knew it Jacob was next to his sister with a curios look.

“What are you both doing here?” Jacob asked and you just stood there unable to speak, so Evie spoke.

“Having a race dear brother, Jealous?” Evie said as Jacob pouted and mumbled a no. after a few seconds Jacob asked: “So what are you betting on? The bed on the train?”

“No!” you finally spoke up and you were as red as a tomato. Jacob looked at you weirdly, “Then what is it?”

Evie giggled and answered “Whoever wins, get to order the loser around.”

“and you’re the winner dear sister?” Jacob asked and Evie gave him her “isn’t-it-obvious” look.

There was a long eerie silence after and Evie grew impatient.

“[Y/N], I’m waiting.” Evie said as she crossed her arms.

“What exactly did you make her do?” Jacob said as he eyed you curiously. You were a bumbling mess, all red and you were stuttering.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough. We were talking about this just a week ago.” Evie said as Jacob raised an eyebrow at his sister.

You finally gathered up the courage and went in front of Jacob, pulled his coat so his face could be near you and kissed spot on the lips. Jacob was stiff with shock but soon melted into the kiss you were giving him.  
Your warm lips on his, it is kind of what Jacob has been wishing for all along and his dear sister granted his wish.

After the kiss, you looked him straight in the eyes with yours , he was a blushing mess and so you were too.

“Jacob Frye…I love you…more than anything in this world.” You said direct to the point and you noticed his eyes went wide and Evie was just smirking and enjoying the show.

The Brawler Twin didn’t say anything and that somehow made you lose hope that he would reciprocate your feelings, so you faced away and did the leap of faith and ran away.

Jacob realizing you ran groaned. He looked at his dear sister and said:

“You may have “granted” my wish, dear sister but I’m getting back at you for this! Couldn’t you think of another method?!” Jacob said annoyed as he did the leap of faith after and chased after you.

Evie just looked at both your running figures and just smiled. “I think about your welfare, dear brother…but besides that, I just really like to have some fun.”

 

* * *

 

Jacob finally caught up to you at the park where you and Evie were initially at first and he trapped you into hug by the tree, staring directly into your eyes as he mumbled: “Beautiful…”

“Why did you run, love?” Jacob asked affectionately, and you just stayed silent because you were still a stuttering mess.

“Can’t answer? Well if I do this—“ He said as he pushed aside the collar of your garments ,that showed only now your white bare skin, and he nipped at it giving you a hickey and you giving out a silent moan in response. “Will I get answer?” he asked and you nodded.

“Good girl.” Jacob smiled genuinely and released you from the hug. You were looking down so he forced your chin up with only one finger and gave you a curious look.

“Be-Bec-Because, I was afraid that you wouldn’t return my feelings.” You answered like a teenage girl as Jacob gave out a quiet laugh.

“That’s a no-no when you confess you know?” Jacob said and you nodded.

“Well, I’ll have to give you a punishment!” Jacob said gleefully. “But before anything else…” Jacob pressed his warm lips on yours and he pulled you into a hug. Now it was your turn to be shocked at the sudden turn of events but you melted into the kiss he was giving you, because unlike you’re his was passionate and warm. You continued making out, his top hat on the floor and your hands on his hair and his on your back.

You paused briefly and asked him,

“So do you…uhm love me too?” You asked.

Jacob looked at you warmly and mumbled:  
“God, you’re so beautiful, love…” You heard it though and you blushed furiously.

Jacob then answered your question:

“Of course [Y/N], I love you and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I tried writing for AC syndicate because I totally am inlove with the game
> 
> but the characters might be OOC so please bear with me! :( 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy, if you find some mistakes please do tell me and inbox me so i may be able to improve my writing from your advises!
> 
> Thank you so much! Enjoooooy! :D


End file.
